untitled, open to suggestions
by PJC
Summary: Inspired by 4 weddings and a funeral. Starts Grillows only for a few chapters but does end up GSR promise . Really can't do summaries, slighter better explanation inside. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

__

_I'm sorry, this does start out Grillows, and it might be a while before it becomes GSR. But it will become GSR I promise, my stuff always does. Slightly inspired by 4 Weddings and A Funeral (only hint of basically I mean all of this story came to me after I had an idea from one quote from the film._

_I own nothing (unfortunately I own neither Billy Peterson nor a young Hugh Grant (who is more puppy dog adorable than Billy Peterson pretty, but nm aye?)_

_Got the first 5 chapters written up and will try to stay ahead. Wasn't planning to post this yet, but my mind is going insane with my biology exam TOMORROW MORNING which I'm going to fail, totally. And needed to do something to get it off my mind for 10 minutes as a break before revising again so decided to post this.  
Sorry, rambling again, stressed about the exam, sorry._

_Wanted to write some believable Grillows morphing into some believable GSR for a while. So will do my best but not promising anything here._

_Will let you read the actual first chapter now._

_

* * *

_

Catherine watched amused as Grissom flicked his eyes away from hers and looked down at the file, she looked down and fought back a smile as she saw a slight blush raising in her cheeks.

She'd tried to convince herself a thousand times that Gil Grissom didn't like her, how could he? He was her boss, he hardly ever showed emotion, he was older than her ... and she couldn't help but like him, seem to be constantly falling for him further, getting butterflies in her stomach when their skin touched accidentally, even when he looked at her with his penetrating blue eyes.

She'd tried to fight the signs thousands of times as well, and had finally given up. Cool, calm, confident Catherine Willows, who could have any man she wanted, all she'd have to do was look at them and they would follow, had fallen for the one man who she couldn't get.

She knew that Grissom liked her, and she knew she liked him, (the amount of dreams she'd had about him were proof enough) but neither seemed willing to take that first step.

They'd worked together for a few years and in all that time she'd only known him have one date, she'd dragged it out of him, but he'd refused to say anything else, she could only assume it hadn't gone well.

Even then she hadn't been able to suppress the slight happiness she felt that he was still available. Now she half-hoped he would date someone, just to prove he could and so that he could happy. To her it was now more important that he was happy, than that he was necessarily happy with her.

She drew herself back to the present with a shake of her head. Unaware how mesmerised Grissom was with the movement, the moving of her curls, the way her lips pursed as she tried to think about the case again, the way her eyes lit up as she spotted a link.

There was definitely chemistry between them, anyone looking into the room could see it, even if the people looking on weren't CSI's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clarify, this is really early on, like before it was on our screens early on, so Brass is still in charge, not sure if the guys are there yet, probably not, but Grissom is still boss of the team kind of thing. Supervisor is the word I'm after, but Brass is still higher than him._

* * *

Catherine sighed, as she entered her car after shift, partly in relief but mainly in disappointment. She'd resolved to ask Gilbert Grissom out that night, but once again she hadn't. She kept meaning to go to his office after shift. She didn't know why she kept backing out, if it was because he was her boss, fear of rejection or in case it altered things between them if he said no. If she didn't ask him he couldn't say no, and the possibility was still there. Whereas if she asked and he did say no, then even the possibility was lost. But if she asked and he said yes ... it caused her to smile just thinking about it.

She rested her head on the steering wheel until she came to a decision, she would go home, get changed, have a shower, have a drink to steady her nerves and then invite Grissom over and either ask him out, or see what she could make happen.

She lifted her head up in time to Grissom walking across the car park, getting something from his car, there was no way he'd leave on time, he never did.

She watched him walk back into the building and couldn't stop her eyes travelling down his body from his face to his rear as he faced away from her.

Maybe she'd make that two drinks to steady her nerves.

* * *

Everything was going to plan, she'd had a shower and felt better, she'd put on some more casual clothes (which happened to be some tighter jeans and a lower-cut top, but not so low as to make him uncomfortable). She looked over her appearance in the mirror, she hesitated on the point of pulling her top down a little lower, this was Grissom, not any man, he was a gentlemen. When they'd had a model/porn star in for questioning last month all the other guys had stared unconcealedly, whereas he seemed barely to notice and only seemed interested in asking her about the case.

She pulled her top up a fraction, walking into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine and downed it in one. She grimaced slightly before going to the phone and calling Grissom.

The call hadn't gone as smoothly as she would've liked, but he'd agreed to come around.

She went into the kitchen and barely thinking ended up downing another glass of wine, by the time Grissom arrived she was half way through her third glass.

She could tell that he didn't know why she'd invited him around, he did notice her slightly more relaxed behaviour though, that she hesitated less before touching him. He found himself wondering if she was touching him more on pupose to provoke him into something or whether she'd had more to drink than he suspected. He decided on the latter, what would Catherine Willows be trying to provoke him into, there was no way she could like him in the way he liked her.

Catherine looked at him carefully as she finished off her glass and they sat on the couch together. The alcohol must've affected her more than she thought as she finally seemed to make a do or die decision.

She placed her glass on the table and sat back on the couch so that she was facing him, he suddenly seemed to realise how close they were sat and she noticed his breathing increase slightly and his expression become slightly nervous.

Slowly she leaned towards him and placed her lips against his. For a moment he didn't respond, but then ... he kissed her back. She felt like she was flying, her lips opened slightly, inviting him in further, an invitation which he took.

His kiss was gentle and tender but showing a hidden passion. Suddenly he drew back with a shuddery breath, she leaned forward with him, trying to regain the contact. He faced away from her and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

After a moment as his breathing began to slow and even out again he looked at her.

"Catherine" he began, he sighed, drew in a deep breath and started again. "Catherine, you work for me, I'm your boss, it would be wrong. You've had quite a lot to drink and I'd feel like I'm taking advantage. I'll talk to you later." He muttered at the end as he almost ran out of the apartment.

Catherine stared at the door as it swung shut. The click as it shut bringing her back to her senses.

Mentally she cursed Grissom. It had looked like she was going to get what she wanted, what they obviously both wanted, and possibly start the relationship they both craved.

She pushed herself up off the sofa, went into the kitchen and downed another half glass of wine.

She walked purposefully into her bedroom, she glanced at the jeans she was wearing, they were fine, she glanced at her top and selected a much less subtle one from her wardrobe, she pulled it on and ran a brush through her hair.

She was stressed, she was annoyed, she was going out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Before this chapter, I just want to let you know that I do like Catherine, I'm not doing this to be mean, she has had quite a bit to drink and need this to happen for the storyline._

* * *

A few hours later she had almost forgotten about Grissom. She had been dancing almost non-stop, whenever she had stopped it was only to have part of her beer before she started dancing again.

She moved on the spot long enough to notice the man who seemed to have been staring at her all night. She winked at him before turning away and dancing again. He might not have been her usual type, but he was cute and she was happy to be getting attention after what had just happened.

She turned around again and saw him still watching her, she turned away again as he stood up.

Before she realised he was in front of her, dancing with her, twirling her around.

She could smell whiskey on his breath but didn't care, as the song ended she kept hold of his hand and dragged him into a darkened corner, she'd barely stopped moving before she spun around and kissed him soundly, he didn't wait to respond and his kisses were as opposite from Grissom's as seemed possible. She ran her hands through his hair and felt his hands slip underneath the bottom of her top and continue to rise higher.

Breathlessly she pulled away from him.

"Not here" she breathed, gasping as his mouth descended to her neck. She pulled his head back up.

"How far away's yours?" she asked still breathless.

"Few blocks. Round the corner" he muttered before kissing her again.

She head him groan as she trailed her hands down his back and slipped them inside his jeans.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club, knowing the only way he'd get what he wanted was if they weren't in a packed club.

They practically ran to his apartment and when they entered the door hadn't even clicked shut before they were on each other again.

Their lips not parting he led her towards his bedroom where Catherine forgot even the name Gil Grissom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long to get out, the internet never seemed to be working when I was at the right house and then managed to put it on a memory stick and all 3 of my houses lost internet at the same time and then it was on and off and I never seemed to have the memory stick with me at the right house at the right time. and so not managed to write anymore either, but up till chapter 7 was written anyway, so I'll post a few really close together 'cos then won't be posting for about a week. Will get as much as I can out before then._

_Hate the fact that they're on night shift sometimes, makes timings awkward._

_A cookie to anyone who can tell me who the man is._

* * *

Catherine awoke slowly, she shielded her eyes from the light that was beginning to stream through the window.

She pulled the covers up with her as she sat up and almost wanted to dive under them as memories of the last night came flooding back, part of her wished it hadn't been her night off, she wouldn't have ended up meeting ...

She grimaced when she realised she hadn't even known his name. Looking around properly she saw that she was still in his apartment she could hear him somewhere but didn't have the nerve to get up yet. Her clothes were scattered throughout the house anyway.

She tried to sit properly and realised how much she ached, it was more than just aching from dancing.

She couldn't help smile at the memory. The sex had been amazing, thankfully that's all it had been, sex, no emotions involved, it seemed easier than the constant push-pull she had with Grissom.

She forced her mind away from him, not brave enough to think about what had happened yet.

She pulled the cover up around herself more tightly again as the man she'd met the night before entered the room.

She couldn't help smiling slightly when she saw that he still looked cute even when the alcohol had worn off, didn't hurt that he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

Even in the cold light of day she didn't regret her decision or what it led to as much as she expected.

He sat on the bed next to her, without even realising she pulled the sheet even tighter around her.

She stared at him when she heard him chuckle. "It's not like I haven't already seen them" he said gesturing at the sheet. Catherine knew that she should probably be offended, if anybody else had said it she would've slapped them, but for some reason he could get away with it.

"Look" he said suddenly. "I'm gonna be blunt and honest here. I wasn't expecting to want to see you again, but can we meet up for dinner at some point."

A smile flickered across her face, "well, you really know how to make a girl feel wanted, don't you?"

An answering smile flickered across his face.

"Last night neither of us expected to want to see the other one again. It wasn't just me. You were just after. Good, old-fashioned, tangled in the sheets together sex. It's what you wanted and it's what you got. and by god it was good."

Despite everything she felt a flush threatening to rise onto her cheeks.

Something in her liked him, maybe it was that for once a man was been straight with her about what he wanted, maybe she just liked that he seemed like a rebel, it was the type of man who always used to come into the club and watch her dance, she'd been happy to be rid of them, but part of her still wanted to be thought of as sexy and that to be it.

She crawled across the sheets towards and kissed him soundly before answering. "Sounds good to me" all she got was a grunt of acknowledgement before he was kissing her strongly again and she was been pushed back onto the bed.

Afterwards they lay there panting, he looked across at her.

"By the way, what's your name?"

She looked back at him. "Catherine" she answered, "what's yours?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, short chapter this one, but nm aye?_

* * *

Catherine walked into work that evening smiling and with a new bounce in her step, she wasn't even dreading seeing Grissom anymore.

The first time she realised she needed to was when he walked into the staff room to hand out assignments. She made to stand up as Grissom finally handed out the last slip.

"Catherine, can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure" she answered lightly before glancing nervously at the other people in the room, they barely looked at her, what she'd give for a younger team who she could talk to more easily, and another woman on the team might be nice, providing she wasn't too attractive.

As it was Grissom was the youngest person there after her, there was one guy who was about the same age as him and two guys who were only a few years of retirement, they were good CSI's, but they just didn't make good mates.

She walked a few steps behind Grissom all the way to his office, entered quietly behind him and sat down on the chair opposite his, he'd only been supervisor less than a month and there were already butterflies on the walls and she was sure she'd seen him carrying a jar full of chocolate covered locusts in there.

Suddenly he looked up at her.

"How's the case going?" he asked lightly,

"Fine" she answered slowly unsure where he was going when she'd been expecting an entirely different conversation. "We've got all the evidence, we're just waiting for a DNA match to be confirmed and then Brass is gonna go arrest the guy and then ... case closed."

"Good, good. How're you finding working here?"

"Grissom, I've been here a while now, you know I would've complained long ago if something was bugging me."

He nodded slightly.

"Listen Catherine, about the other day..."

"No big deal," she answered him lightly "like you said, I'd had a lot to drink. It wasn't the best ... circumstances, and now we can put it behind us."

"So you're fine with that? And we're ... ok?"

"Griss, we're more than ok" she said leaning forward and resting her hand on his. "We're just good friends and that's it. I've finally dealt with that, and now we're cool again."

Grissom was slightly surprised to feel slightly sad at this, it was what he'd been telling himself constantly, but, he realised, he still held feelings for Catherine, but knowing that she had moved on, maybe he could as well.

"Good, I'll let you get on with your case now."

He was also surprised when Catherine didn't stand up but leaned forward slightly. "Grissom this might be awkward, but I want to thank you for what happened."

He just stared back at her in silence, obviously confused.

"If you hadn't been sensible and stopped it after you realised how much I'd drunk then things would've carried on, and I'm sure they would've been amazing but as it was things didn't. But if you hadn't kissed be back for those few seconds," she noticed the tops of his ears begin to turn pink but carried on anyway trying to get through it.

"Then I wouldn't have been annoyed at you, and then I wouldn't 'ave gone out that night. I got out dancing and it was good for me to let my hair down for a while."

She looked at him, unsure whether to continue. She knew that she had to tell him now just in case it became serious, she also knew that part of her just wanted to tell him so that if it all went wrong then she still had a shoulder to cry on, she hated that she could still use him like this but couldn't stop herself still needing him in that way.

"Anyway," she continued, "one thing led to another and ... I ... kind of ... met somebody." The instant the words were out of her mouth she regretted it as she saw his face fall slightly.

She watched though as he quickly picked it back up. "Good, I'm glad, I hope you'll be happy."

"Grissom, I'm sorry" she apologised, reaching out to take his hand again, he shrugged it off quickly.

He carried on looking down at his paperwork and started pulling a file towards him, she stood up quietly, tryng not to show the twinge her aching muscles gave her, he would see it and that really would destroy him as she neared the door he spoke to her again.

"Catherine," she looked back to see him still looking down, he pulled off his glasses and looked up at her again.

"I mean it, I am happy for you, you just didn't give me time to process it" he smiled at her, and she relaxed as she saw that the smile actually reached his eyes.

"Thank you" she said and walked further towards the door.

"Catherine," he called again as she opened the door, she held it half open, half leaning against it as she looked back at him.

"What's he called?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled in reply before saying simply "Eddie."


	6. Chapter 6

_OK, realised I'd basically got the first 5 chapters and the basic story sorted and no idea what to do in the middle, but here goes. BTW goes off Grillows here and will become GSR soon, but then will become Grillows again before ending on GSR. Should make sense when I actually write it._

* * *

Months had passed and Catherine was still somehow with Eddie. Grissom could tell even through Catherine's vague descriptions that a lot of their relationship was based on sex, with less emotion involved than he would've liked in his own relationship, and it began to dawn on him that maybe him and Catherine weren't as right for each other as they seemed.

Yes, they were great friends and whenever they were on a case their minds worked the same way, but maybe you needed someone different, both Catherine and Grissom's case weaknesses were the same, anything involving children meant that they found it impossible to treat the case equally to others but despite how intune they were he realised that if he spent any great length of time with her then they were both at each others throats the instant that both felt tired or stressed.

He could happily have pulled a triple and gone for coffee afterwards as long as neither of them got tired. There was no way a relationship could work like that.

Finally cold logic seemed to be beating down the irrational fluttering he'd been feeling in his stomach whenever she was nearby for the last few months. He was sure he'd always have a soft spot for her, he couldn't entirely erase his affection for her, but there again he didn't want to. In some strange way it helped him bridge the gap, he made excuses to be around her at first, bringing him further out of his shell until he was as open as he was probably ever going to be.

He'd finally accepted that while there might be occasional moments where they still both desired each other it wasn't worth the possibility of ruining their friendship over.

Catherine had finally got over her shyness about mentioning Eddie, as on their first official date they barely made it through the starters before rushing out of the restaurant to the privacy of his bedroom, she hadn't wanted to mention it in case it didn't actually turn into the relationship she found herself strangely wanting. Then she was hesitating telling him in case he still had feelings for her (which she was sure he'd now got over) as she didn't want to upset him.

* * *

Catherine smiled across the table at Eddie, they were still calm and had made it to the dessert of their meal, despite having dated for 3 months they'd still only had a handful of meals they'd actually finished.

But they were still finding things to talk about, they were so different and yet so similar. They liked completely different styles of music, both had entirely different jobs and interests, but they followed these interests and jobs with the same kind of passion as each other.

And they were both equally headstrong and convinced they were right all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Still have problems writing Grissom (at least dialogue anyway) but hey ho, never mind. Practice makes perfect. But I'm too tired to try putting Billy Petersons voice to them all to see if I could hear Grissom saying it, even if I can't write how he says it, so it might be more off than usual, you have been warned. Just been re-reading this before I post it and realised it's getting more Grillowsy than I expected but I'll still be able to turn it around I'm sure, my heart is still in the GSR side of this story. Would help if I could remember the actual storyline I had planned still, but never mind._

* * *

A few months after that Catherine came into Grissom's office. He knew her well enough by now to know that she was nervous about something.

She knocked gently on the door before entering, this was enough to set alarm bells ringing in Grissom's head, she never knocked, she seriously was nervous about something.

He nodded her in and indicated the seat in front of him and sat patiently waiting for her to speak.

She stayed silent, now he knew something was wrong.

"Catherine? Are you ok?"

She finally looked up at him, and seemed to see him for the first time.

"Yeh, yeh, I'm fine. It's just ..." she lapsed into silence again, he waited for her to continue.

"I think I might be pregnant" she whispered quietly a few moments later.

He couldn't tell if she was actually happy and just in shock or didn't want the baby or still didn't know what to think and so had no idea to respond. After a while he managed to think of what to say.

"Think? Have you already taken the test?"

"Just now, but it hasn't given me a result yet, but I couldn't sit in the bathroom by myself and wait." It was then that Grissom noticed something she'd been holding in her hands since she had entered the room, she really must not want to be alone if she'd walked all the way to his office with it still in her hand, and he could tell she justed needed him to be there for her.

"How long before it tells you?"

"Another minute or so."

He nodded and together they waited in silence, after a while she lifted her hands to the desk, one still holding the test and the other clenched into a fist, looking as though she was trying to relieve the tension by pouring it all out through her hand and nails.

He gently reached out and took hold of her free hand which she clung to desperately, her eyes never leaving the stick.

Before the test result came through he had to break the silence, if only to stop Catherine gripping the stick any tighter so that it didn't break.

"Catherine." She looked up at him. "Have you mentioned this to Eddie yet?"

She shook her head. "Is it strange that I'm talking to my boss about it before I talk to the possible father and the person I'm dating?"

He knew she needed reassurance. "Catherine, you've only known Eddie a few months, we've been friends for a few years. Besides you took the test at work and you can't come and find Eddie at work."

"Mmmm" she murmured quietly, it still felt strange, the man she was clinging to, the man who was the first person to know if she was pregnant, the man who she seemed to trust most was still Grissom, the man who had rejected the only true advance she'd made. She wasn't speaking to the man who might be the father of a baby she was possible carrying, she wasn't speaking to the man she was dating, she hadn't even told him she was late, she'd still refused to have sex with him since she realised just in case he managed to work it out. She knew with Eddie the chances that he would were virtually non-existent, but there still had to be a reason she didn't tell him.

She'd known Eddie for just over 6 months, it wasn't a long time, but she still couldn't quite explain to herself why she hadn't even thought of calling him, that the man she's wanted to see was Grissom, but only as a friend.

It was too much to be thinking about, she couldn't work that out as well right now.


End file.
